The proliferation of media content access devices, such as set-top boxes, mobile phones, and the like, have resulted in a plethora of media content choices for users of such devices. However, to access the media content available via media content access devices, a user must interact with an ever growing number of media content applications. For example, a user may interact with one or more subscriber television applications to access media content with a set-top box, one or more mobile phone applications to access media content with a mobile phone, and one or more Web applications to access media content with a personal computer.
A user of multiple media content applications may wish to customize how each application is presented to or otherwise interacts with the user. Unfortunately, such customization typically requires substantial input by the user. For example, a user may be required to specify a user name and password, navigate through one or more setup steps, and/or specify one or more preferences for each application. Such user input is often cumbersome, difficult to perform, and time-consuming.